polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Jupiterball
Jupiterball |type = Cold gas giant|radius = 71,492 kms|surface = 6.21796 x 1016 km2s|caption = Gravity Gravity |image = Jupiterball.png|Jupiterball Jewpitercube.png|Jewpitercube |status = doing things as usual|notes = Cannot into red dwarf!|government = N/A|capital = His Great Red Spot|language = Hebrew, Yiddish|friends = Solball Venusball (Jupiterball just finds him shiny) Earthball (sometimes)|enemies = Comets and meteors who tried to hurt Earthball or himself Ioball (Can't Chill) Jew removers Earth removers |personality = Big, Always active and LITTERALLY FAST|distance = 778,500,000 km|density = 1,33 g/cm³|gravity = A lot of gravity|orbital_period = ~10 years|rotational_period = 10 hours}} Jupiterball is a gas giantball and the most massive planet in the Solar System. He (probably) protects Jews Earth from comets or asteroids that come from the asteroid belt/Kuiper belt (Sometimes he won't, because Earth makes some dumb decisions to conquer the solar system so Jupiter will throw always a asteroid into Earth's face). Jupiter is very big, his red spot actually is as big as 2 Earths in comparison. His spot is actually a storm which is now shrinking, but a new one might show up some time later. He has at least one ring, which is less known because Earth ignores it's existence and doesn't draw it onto pictures. Earthball sometimes calls him a failed star, which often angers Jupiterball (Brown Dwarfballs are at least thirteen Jupiterball masses). Jupiter is currently being invaded visited by a probe named Juno, it had succeeded it's mission to Jupiter. The probe is designed to understand the beginning of the Solar System and the evolution of Jupiter. Another probe, Voyager 1, also visited Jupiter before Juno. Composition Like many gas giantballs, Jupiterball is made mainly of Hydrogen and Helium. Other impurities in his atmosphere gives his atmosphere the brown, white, orange, and tan colors. Below the thick atmosphere, due to high pressures, it is thought that there is an ocean of liquid hydrogen floating on top of a layer of helium-neon rain. Even further below is thought to be mainly metallic Hydrogen down to the core. Orbit - Rotation Jupiter's semi-major axis is about 5.2 AU, and he has a low eccentricity and inclination. His axial tilt is also very small, at only ~3.13°. Moons Jupiterball has at least 69 moons. #Metisball #Adrasteaball #Amaltheaball #Thebeball #Ioball #Europaball #Ganymedeball #Callistoball #Themistoball #Ledaball #Himaliaball #Lysitheaball #Elaraball #Diaball #Carpoball #S/2003 J 12ball #Euporieball #S/29003 J 3ball #S/2011 J 1ball #S/2003 J 18ball #S/2010 J 2ball #Thelxinoeball #Euantheball #Helikeball #TBA Jewpitercube Jewpitercube is a cubic version of the planet, referring to the similarity of Ju''piter with ''Jew''piter, and of course all Jewish nations are cubes in reference to the hypercube, a four dimensional shape created by a Jewish scientist (See Israelcube and Jewish physics for more info). Relationship * Earthball - I protect u but stop sending probes, especially how it goes inside me. * Sunball - Second biggest, Jupiter can into star relevance! * Venusball - I've heard that your deception and hell and you’re my twin admit it. * Marsball - Why I see Blue shiny creeping things at your back? I also heard your going to be colonized by balls soon, good luck with that. Also, what’s “NEE NED ZB 6TNN DEIBEDH SIEFI EBEEE SSIEI ESEE SEEE”? * Saturnball - Thank you for saving my life! I could have burned up! * Uranusball - your name actually makes a lot of sense to me * Neptuneball - looks like Earthball without land you don’t have land I forgot * Plutoball - do not disturb Solball, or he will sell you. * Black Holeball - pls don’t take my moons * Planet Nineball - Stop being a crybaby!!! Just because I kick yuo out on accident? And you wanna destroy Earthball for not noticing yuo could exist until now? Plutoball didn't say that when Earthball realized '''he' existed! * Nemesisball - You want to remove my homie Earthball and you're still pissed at me for kicking Nibiru out into the far reaches He is jealous because I of bigger than him. Gallery AMXznCj.png HyperrealisticJupiter.png|Jupiter during a magnetic storm. Reddit_Spacetime_Inspector_Not-So_Great_Red_Spot.png|Not-So Great Red Spot (Spacetime_Inspector) Surface Care Addiction le x le.png Planetballmap.png 20._Book_of_Exoplanets.png Geologicalactivity.png PlanetNine.png The Same.png Category:Planetballs Category:Solar System Category:No Geography Category:Space Category:Jupiter Category:Non-ball Shaped Category:Milky Way